Hi Ya ya
by Akimi-Chung Ae
Summary: "Always be happy together je t'aime Hi ya ya ya / Avec les interminables cieux qui nous félicitent / Dancing in summer paradise je t'aime, hi ya ya ya / Rappelons nous toujours de nos souvenirs d'été" SungYeol va, comme chaque année, à Jeju... mais cette année-ci risque d'être spéciale... MyungYeol, WooGyu
1. Prologue

Me revoilà ! ^^ Cette fois-ci avec un fanfiction sur Infinite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ce sera un MyungYeol mais j'essayerais de mettre du WooGyu et du YaDong mais je ne promet rien, désolée =/

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue :

Dans une chambre, logée dans un appartement de Suwon un jeune homme préparait activement ses bagages. On l'entendais chanter sur des chansons à la mode qui passaient à la radio. Parfois, il s'arretait un cours instant avant de remplacer un objet dans sa valise. Soudain, il baissa le son de l'engin et se mit à crier :

-Omma ! Il est où mon maillot de bain ?!

Une femme entre deux âges franchit les quelques mètres qui séparaient la cuisine de la chambre de son fils aîné.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier si fort ! Et je t'ai dis que je l'ai posé sur ton lit...

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné :

Je l'ai pas vu pourtant...

-Normal ! Tu as mis ta valise dessus, gros béta !

Après avoir vérifié les dires de sa mère, il lui adressa un toriturant "Merci" avant de remettre la radio en marche. Une autre voix appela la femme qui se dirrigea vers la porte d'entrée cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi SungYeol-Hyung s'agite autant ?

-On part en vacances demain alors il est content. Répondit la mère avec un sourire tendre.

Le cadet haussa les épaules, habitué aux excentricité de son frère.

Pendant la soirée SungYeol ne tenait plus en place, pressé de partir. En effet tous les ans, ils passaient leurs vancances à la plage, sur l'île de Jeju.

Loin de là, un jeune homme déposa ses valises en face d'un bungalow en bois, décoré avec goût. Il fouilla un moment dans ses poches avant de saisir entre ses doigts fins, un trousseau de clés. Il aurait dû être heureux d'être loin de Séoul et donc de ses tracas mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Malgré tout, le soleil était au rendez-vous et les vacances commençaient.

* * *

Je posterais surement le premier chapitre dans peu de temps , merci d'avoir lu ;)


	2. Enfin les vacances !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Enfin les vacances !

A peine arrivé, SungYeol lança ses valises sur son lit avant de redescendre à toute vitesse en criant à ses parents :

-Je reviens ! Je vais voir les hyung !

Il marcha un moment avant de se retrouver en face d'un autre bungalow, semblable au sien. Il frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme n'eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouva étouffé sous l'étreinte de SungYeol :

-Yeollie... Laisse moi respirer...

- Hoya-Hyung ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! Je suis si content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, moi aussi mais tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait...

-Oups pardon.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que l'heure n'oblige le plus jeune à rentrer.

SungYeol dormais, allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Le soleil diffusait ses rayons dans chaque recoin qu'il trouvait mais celà ne dérangeait en aucun cas le jeune homme. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre. L'endormi fronça les sourcils et changea de position en grognant. Au bout d'un petit moment, il saisit son portable et sans ouvrir les yeux, il lâcha un "quoi" encore endormi. Un éclat de rire lui répondit :

-Encore au lit à cette heure-çi ?

-Hyung ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

-On se retrouve au "Summer Paradise" comme d'habitude ?

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et pris les premiers habits qui lui tombaient sous la main, ses valises encore intactes. Après un rapide salut et un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, il se dirigea vers le café où il avait rendez-vous. C'est avec joie qu'il retrouva ses amis. Puisque chacun revenait tous les ans ici, ils avaient finis par faire connaissance et se lier d'amitié. Ils étaient cinq à attendre une année avant de se retrouver sur les bords de la mer. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, comme à leur habitude. DongWoo, pourtant arrivé la veille au soir, était déjà là. Une fois ensemble, ils ne se séparaient que rarement et ils étaient des habitués de ce café. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils décidèrent d'aller jouer au basket, histoire de bien digérer.

Loin de là, se promenait un jeune homme sur la plage, en retrait, afin d'éviter les nombreux touristes pourtant obnubilaient par la mer. Il marchait, la mine triste, imperméable aux rires d'enfants et d'adolescents qui lui parvenait. Il serait sûrement resté à ruminer de sombres pensées si objet ne l'avait pas frappé en plein fouet. Il foudroya du regard la balle avant de regarder aux alentours. Il sut qui était le propriétaire lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme, aux cheveux mi-long, bruns, courir dans sa direction, sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé ! J'ai frappé trop fort ! Tu n'as mal nul part ? Déclara-t-il à toute vitesse. Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine sombre de son cadet. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sais, c'est les vacances donc faut sourire ! Au fait, moi c'est SungYeol, Lee SungYeol et toi ? Tu es...

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps à chercher un pauvre ballon ! Le coupa Woohyun. Et arrête d'harceler de questions les gens que tu croises, ils vont prendre peur, rajouta-t-il avec une touche d'humour.

-Hyuuuuuung ! Je le harcèle pas ! Il a l'air déprimé donc je lui remontais le moral ! répliqua SungYeol, .

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois très bon à ça.

-Hyuuung !

Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune n'avait pipé mot, bien trop surpris par la tournure de la discussion. En voyant son air perdu, le plus âgé intervint :

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont toujours comme ça... Je m'appelle Kim SungGyu et toi ?

-Lee SungJong.

HoYa soupira et mis une claque derrière la tête aux deux grands bavards.

-Calmez vous un peu, vous lui faîte peur.

SungJong secoua la tête :

-Non non, tout va bien.

-Menteur ! S'écria SungYeol quand on va bien, on fait pas une tête de déprimé comme ça !

Ses amis soupirèrent de concert :

-Yeollie... Il n'a pas forcément envie de nous dire ce qui le tracasse, tu sais.

-Pas grave ! Tu veux jouer au ballon avec nous ? Ca te changera les idées, crois moi !

- On ne pourra plus avoir un arbitre si on est un nombre pair...

-Pas grave, on a en pas besoin de toute façon.

WooHyun allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque SungGyu le coupa :

-Laisse tomber, il a toujours réponse à tout et puis on pourra faire plus ample connaissance...

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Ils embarquèrent SungJong, toujours un peu perdu, dans leurs jeux. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, ils se stoppèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, épuisés.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demande DongWoo en peinant à retrouver son souffle.

-Boire un coup ? Proposa SungGyu, dans le même état que son ami.

-Bonne idée ! Approuva SungYeol tandis que SungJong, Hoya et WooHyun se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, épuisés.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc au "Summer Paradise". Le propriétaire leur sourit avant de s'approcher :

-Rebonjour ! Oh, un nouvel ami ?

-Bonjour, je suis Lee SungJong.

-Enchanté. Et permet-moi de te dire que tes amis sont extraordinaires, garde-les le plus longtemps possible.

-Heu... Merci ?

-Bon vous prendrez quoi ?

Ils passèrent commande et décidèrent de lier un peu connaissance avec le plus jeune :

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Demanda SungGyu

-Oui...

-Et ça te plaît ? renchérit Hoya espérant le faire parler un peu plus.

-Oui... vous êtes sympa...

-Toi aussi ! renchérit Sungyeol en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il allait répliquer lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il grimaça en voyant le nom de sa mère s'affichait. Il adressa un regard désolé à ses amis avant de décrocher. Il revint au bout d'un court moment.

-Désolé, on me réclame. On se revois cet aprem ?

-Bien sûr !

-On se retrouve ici, comme d'hab renchérit DongWoo.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'éloigna en sifflotant une chanson à la mode.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et dsl si il y a encore quelques fautes... normalement, yen a plus m'enfin, on est à l'abri de rien ^^"


	3. Rencontre et coup de fil

Voila le chapitre 2 ! J'ai étais débordée par mon entrée à la fac ce qui explique ce léger retard ^^" Cette fois j'essaierais de publier tous les Week-end ;)

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et coup de fil**

SungYeol était presque arrivé lorsqu'un miaulement lui fit tourner la tête. Il chercha du regard la source du bruit avant de trouver un petit chat, à l'abri du soleil. Le jeune homme sourit et se pencha afin de le caresser. Il frôla le museau de l'animal quand une voix le fit sursauter :

-Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas... ?

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et se courba afin de saisir l'animal dans ses bras, lui prodiguant de douces caresses. SungYeol, lui, n'avait cessé de le dévisager. Ce devait être un jeune homme, d'environ son âge, plus petit que lui, des cheveux rebelles et des yeux profonds. Ces yeux là l'envoutaient. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence l'inconnu lui adressa la parole :

-Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Kim MyungSoo et lui c'est Cookie, le chat de mon frère. Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

SungYeol secoua sa tête, histoire de se remettre les idées au clair. Il sourit et répondit :

-Enchanté ! Je suis Lee SungYeol ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout, il était juste caché là, je viens de le voir.

MyungSoo hocha la tête et un silence s'installa bien vite brisé par un appel de la mère du plus âgé. Celui-ci s'excusa avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Il hocha les épaules et essaya de chasser ses pensées avant de faire face au regard mi-agacé mi-amusé de sa mère. Ouais... Il avait compris le message... Tous les ans il partait retrouver ses amis et immanquablement; chaque année, il avait le droit à une gentille gronderie qui s'achevait sur un "défait au moins ta valise avant de partir comme un voleur !".

SungYeol rangea donc ses affaires du mieux qu'il put, c'est-à-dire qu'il fourra tout ce qu'il avait emmené dans la petite armoire de sa chambre. Les shorts se retrouvèrent donc emmêlés et froissés. Les T-Shirt, repassé et pliait avec soin se battait avec quelques livres afin de ne pas tomber. La brosse à dent et les serviettes s'étaient exilées au fin fond de l'armoire, espérant s'en sortir indemne. Espoir bien vite brisé lorsqu'une paire de sandale vint les écraser de plein fouet.

Après cette tache, il aida sa mère à mettre la table et appela son frère pour manger. Le repas fut assaisonné de rire et de légères remontrances de la mère des deux garçons, pourtant ravie de leurs mines réjouies. Le déjeuner finit, SungYeol reçu la permission de sortir à la condition de rentrer avant la nuit. Tout heureux, le jeune homme se précipita hors de son bungalow avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit en apercevant une silhouette familière au loin.

-Eh oh ! SungJong-ah !

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris. Personne n'avait pris soin de l'interpeller ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque son ami arriva à sa hauteur, il s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire convaincant... qui devait ressemblait plutôt à une grimace vu le regard interrogateur que lui lança le plus âgé.

-Bah ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... un appel de ma mère...

-Oh... Mauvaise nouvelles ?

-Non non, t'en fais pas ! Juste que je n'aime pas vraiment l'avoir au téléphone.

SungYeol allait lui demander pourquoi mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de WooHyun. Il observa à la dérobée son ami et malgré son sourire, il se promit d'en savoir plus. Pour le moment, il décida de profiter de la mer. Il se dirigea donc vers l'immense étendu d'eau en faisant bien attention d'éclabousser ses amis.

Ils jouèrent un bon moment, entre nage et jeu de ballons. SungJong avait retrouvé le moral et s'amusait avec ses amis comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une bonne glace, épuisés par leur après-midi bien remplis. WooHyun et SungYeol débattaient à cor et à cris du meilleur parfum de crème glacée. Ils auraient continué pendant un bon moment si SungGyu ne les avait pas coupé :

Dites les gars, il y a une fête ce soir, au village d'à côté, ça vous dit ?

Des cris de joie lui répondit Il sourit :

-Je suppose que c'est bon alors ?

Un grand "oui" se fit entendre de la part de ses amis. Seul SungJong gardait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas aussi ravis que ses aînés.

-Jongie, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Hoya, assis en face de lui.

-Ce soir... Je ne pourrai pas, désolé.

-Ah non ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous ! S'exclama DongWoo

-C'est pas grave SungJong, il y aura d'autre soir...

-Non... Je ne peux pas sortir la nuit...

Un silence accueilli cette réponse, toute forme de joie s'était évanouie. Ils ne savaient que dire...

Cependant SungYeol se souvient d'un détail :

-Mais... Si tu as eu ta mère au téléphone, c'est que tu es venu seul ici, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de sortir alors ?

Les regards, curieux, passèrent du locuteur au plus jeune, en quête d'une réponse. Cependant SungJong répondit avec humeur :

-J'ai dis non c'est non ! Et en aucun cas cela vous regarde ! Occupez vous de vos affaires !

Il se leva et s'enfuit en courant, sourd aux appels de ses amis.

-Suis-je le seul à penser que ce gamin nous cache des choses ? Demanda Hoya, encore secoué par ce changement de ton.

-Surement, mais on ne se connait que depuis ce matin, il ne va pas se confier à nous tout de suite c'est normal. Temporisa SungGyu.

-Ouais mais il avait pas besoin de réagir comme ça ! Intervint DongWoo en faisant une moue et en croisant les bras, boudeur.

-Je suis d'accord ! Renchérit WooHyun.

Ils décidèrent de laisser ce mystère de coté afin de préparer leur soirée. L'ambiance joyeuse revint vite toutefois teintée d'une légère amertume.

SungJong claqua la porte, le visage en larme. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi, ses amis étaient déjà rare si en plus il les faisait fuir... Il se traîna avec peine jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber. Et maintenant que faire ? Aller les voir, s'excuser et prier pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? Mais accepteraient-ils de lui reparler? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis le matin même et ce ne serait pas les premiers à ne plus vouloir de lui... Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour eux, s'étant juste imposé... Si ça se trouve, il les avait dérangé plus qu'autre chose. Petit à petit ses sanglots s'estompèrent et il s'endormit, la tête pleine de pensées noires.

Une sonnerie le réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda qui cherchait à le joindre. Quand il vit le nom de son correspondant, il sécha ses larmes et décrocha avec précipitation :

-Maman...

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? Ca vous a plut ou c'est trop nul et j'arrête ? xD


	4. La fête

I'm back ^^

J'ai étais un peu longue désolée ^^" M'enfin voici le chapitre suivant ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La fête au village

SungYeol s'était dépêché de rentrer, demander l'autorisation de sortir à sa mère. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serai contre, mais il n'était jamais sûr avec elle. Il avait rendez vous avec ses amis, au "Summer Paradise". Il n'était pas loin de chez lui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, se souvenant de la rencontre de cet après-midi. Un visage vint s'imposer dans son esprit et son cœur loupa un battement...

-Le reverrais-je ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi voudrait-il revoir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ! La fatigue le faisait penser n'importe quoi ! Il se dépêcha de rentrer, impatient de retrouver ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, SungYeol était en train de danser en compagnie de DongWoo et Hoya sur la piste improvisée dans un garage. SungGyu et WooHyun s'étaient un peu éloigné, cherchant en vain un endroit plus calme.

Au bout d'un moment, SungYeol fit signe à ses deux amis qu'il allait chercher de quoi se rafraichir. Il se fraya un passage dans la foule avec peine. Il poussa certaines personnes, jouant des coudes pour atteindre le buffet, installé à l'autre bout de là où il était. Il allait perdre l'équilibre, fauché par un pied maladroit lorsqu'une main le tira vers le haut, le sauvant d'une chute mémorable.

-Fais gaffe ! Dit une voix, atone. Tu ne sais plus marcher ?! Continua la voix d'un ton plus moqueur.

SungYeol releva la tête et croisa les yeux de la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir ici.

-Myung... MyungSoo

-C'est moi, en effet ! Répondit-il toujours moqueur.

-Tu te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis...

-Lee SungYeol, je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne risque pas...

Le plus âgé fronça un peu les sourcils. C'était lui ou son interlocuteur se fichait de lui ?! Il se releva et libéra son bras, toujours prisonnier de la poigne de son compagnon. Il jeta un bref regard à son ami avant de se diriger vers le but de son expédition : le buffet. Il arriva enfin à saisir un verre contenant un liquide des plus étrange, un mélange de vert et de bleu. Il ne se posa pas plus de question quand une main vint saisir son breuvage.

-Évite l'alcool, ça vaut mieux ! Si tu tiens déjà pas debout avec que de l'eau, je préfère pas te voir ivre.

SungYeol soupira, encore lui. Il voulait le revoir, oui mais pas qu'il le stalke dans une soirée ! Il marcha un peu et s'éloigna de plus en plus de la musique, entendant de mieux en mieux les pas de son compagnon. Il s'assit et tourna la tête, MyungSoo le suivait comme son ombre. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, ils entamèrent une discussion qui vite devient passionnée. Les deux jeunes hommes se découvrir des points communs et débattaient sur leur différent point de vue. Ils La soirée passa ainsi et SungYeol n'avait aucune envie de partir, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Malheureusement, son portable vibra, le déposant sur Terre sans la moindre douceur. Il contempla un moment son message.

-Désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. On se reverra ?

-Cendrillon s'en va déjà ? Demanda l'autre, taquin.

- Pas le choix ! Répliqua SungYeol. Mais dans le conte, Cendrillon retrouve son prince peu après...

-Ca risque pas d'être dur, on habite dans le même quartier !

-Oui... répondit-il un peu déçu de ne pas avoir une autre rencontre de fixée.

Néanmoins, le plus âgé lui fit un dernier signe d'au revoir avant de retrouver SungGyu qui avait la charge de le ramener. Le trajet se passa en silence. Chacun d'eux était plongé dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la voiture s'arrêta et SungYeol en descendit. Après un bref au revoir à son ami, il monta les escaliers qui menaient au palier et entra sans faire de bruit. Il s'arrêta un moment dans la cuisine afin de prendre quelques bonbons dont il raffolait avant de monter se coucher.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, attendant que Morphée le prenne dans ses bras. Il se retourna d'un côté... puis de l'autre... impossible de dormir ! Il repassait en boucle sa conversation de tout à l'heure avec MyungSoo et ne pouvait empêcher un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Lee SungYeol ! Ferme les yeux, dors, et ne pense plus à lui ! Chuchota-t-il dans le noir, espérant ainsi chasser ses pensée. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna guère et il ne put trouver le sommeil que bien des heures plus tard, un sourire toujours collé au lèvres.

SungGyu, de son côté passa une soirée beaucoup moins joyeuse que son cadet. Après l'avoir raccompagné chez lui, il se rendit à nouveau à l'endroit où était organisé la fête. Etant le seul à avoir le permis, il faisait souvent le chauffeur pour ses amis. D'habitude cela ne le gênait pas mais ce soir-là, il aurait voulu échapper à ce désormais fardeaux. Faire la fête était devenu la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire désormais. Il coupa cours aux festivités et rammena tout le monde, en restant sourd à leurs protestations et à leurs questions. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir sa colère et ses mains semblaient s'être collées au volant. Les yeux rivés vers la route, il se concentrait au maximum pour ne pas faire d'accident et ainsi oublier ses sombres pensées.

A l'arrière, les interrogations demeuraient sans réponses. Ils avaient beau faire des hypothèses, aucune ne semblaient convenir. Pour tuer le temps, malgré que la distance qui les séparait de leur village soit courte, WooHyun raconta aux deux autres sa rencontre avec une jeune fille, venue elle aussi en vacances ici. Il souriait et ne tarrissait pas d'éloge sur elle. Il esperait la revoir le lendemain après-midi. Hoya et DongWoo le félicitérent et l'encouragèrent à aller vers elle. Aucun ne remarqua le regard assassin de SungGyu posé sur eux.

Après avoir déposé ses amis, qui avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait mais n'osait rien demander, il alla se coucher mais sa nuit fut peuplé de cauchemar. Il eut du mal à se lever mais il avait rendez vous au "Summer Paradise" comme chaque matin, à 9h. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir, histoire d'évaluer les dégats. Des cernes bien noires s'étendaient sous ses yeux, preuves de sa nuit agitée. De plus, il arrivait à grande peine à laisser ses paupières ouverte, sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Bref ! Une journée où il ferait mieux de rester au lit ou, si le mal était déjà fait, retourner se recoucher direct !

Pourtant, SungGyu ignora ces conseils des plus avisé et sortit. Ses amis étaient déjà tous présent et prenaient leur petit dejeuner, joyeusement. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu de loin, WooHyun lui fit un signe de la main afin de le saluer. Le plus âgé soupira et, après s'être mentalement encouragé, il rejoignit ses amis. Une heure passa ainsi, sans que SungGyu ne prenne vraiment part à la conversation et ne remarque les coups d'oeil inquiets que lui lançait WooHyun.

-Au fait ! Personne ne sait où est Jongie ? Demanda Hoya, étonné de ne pas l'avoir encore vu.

-Il sait au moins qu'on se retrouve ici ? Répliqua WooHyun.

-Bien sur ! Il est peut-être encore faché... répondit SungGyu.

-Ah mais faut pas ! On est pas méchants ! Intervint DongWoo.

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama SungYeol, ses baguettes à la main et la bouche pleine. On a qu'a partir à sa recherche !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, au grand désespoir de SungYeol qui n'avait pas finit de manger. Ils se séparèrent aux quatres coins du village et cherchèrent leur cadet avec animation.

SungJong quant à lui, se leva après une nuit difficile et ouvrit vers le frigo dans le but de se préparer un repas convenable. Son espoir fut déçu en voyant que seul le vide était présent dans son garde manger. Il soupira, enfila une paire de chaussure et se dirigea vers la supérette du coin en espérant ne croiser personne de sa connaissance. Il voulait être seul, juste seul. Comme il avait toujours était. Personne ne se souciait de lui auparavant alors pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? En aucun cas il ne devait y croire ! Malgré qu'ils lui soient sympathique, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées, une fois devant le magasin. Il était en train de chercher avec attention où était caché les paquets de nouilles lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

-Jongie ! On t'as enfin retrouvé !

Il se retourna, espérant rêvé mais se retrouva bel et bien en face d'un SungYeol, tout sourire. Il voulut se dégager mais le plus âgé le tenait d'une main ferme et appelait déjà le reste de ses amis.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrive la suite mais elle est en cours, pas d'inquiétude ^^

Sur ce, bye bye ~ ^^


End file.
